1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to specific ON/W gel formulations, to their use as skin-care preparations and to a process for their production.
2. Prior Art
Polyacrylate-based gel formulations have long been known to the expert. Many of these gel formulations are surfactant-containing preparations which are used for personal hygiene. Thus, WO 96/17591 and WO 96/17592 describe surfactant-containing skin-cleansing formulations which are stabilized by polymeric gel formers. Although gels impart a sensorially very light and pleasantly cooling sensation, they are not normally used for the formulation of skin-care preparations because their care effects are poor. Polyacrylate-based gel formulations in particular do not have lasting care effects. In addition, gel formulations are salt-sensitive so that, when applied to the skin, they often break through the presence of salts.